This R-13 application requests support for an investigator-initiated domestic scientific meeting to be held at the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center in Seattle, Washington on September 12-14, 2001. The conference, entitled "Biobehavioral and Supportive Care Needs During High Dose Treatment," is cosponsored thus far by the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center and the Seattle Cancer Care Alliance with the American Cancer Society. The meeting brings together internationally recognized speakers and a national audience of cancer researchers and practitioners to convene on a topic that, to our knowledge, has not yet had such a conference. Need for this scientific forum is demonstrated by rising rates of survival from transplants in cancer patients and a dramatic increase in the publishing of biobehavioral research on cancer patients receiving high dose treatment in the past decade. Historically, focused scientific exchange about this topic has been held in Europe, at invitation-only small group workshops. In the proposed format, our goal is to provide an open forum for the exchange of research results, methodology, new directions for investigation and methods for meeting clinical needs of this specialized population of cancer patients. The agenda will meet the following objectives: 1 ) Review medical treatment options, methods and new directions for patients with malignancies treated with high dose chemotherapy and transplant; 2) Examine the status of biobehavioral research and supportive care needs during acute treatment for high does recipients; 3) Review medical complications and the status of medical research on recovery and long-term survivors of high dose treatment; 4) Examine recent biobehavioral research on recovery and lonq-term survivorship for high dose recipients; 5) Define active and needed directions for biobehavioral research on issues faced by high dose treatment recipients; and 6) Define guidelines for meeting the biobehavioral and supportive care needs of patients and survivors of high dose treatment. This meeting has the confirmed participation of nearly all proposed speakers. The meeting will be of interest to scientists and clinicians working on meeting needs of high dose treatment recipients, primarily but not solely, transplant patients. Participants are expected to include: psychologists, hematologic oncologists, medical oncologists, psychiatrists, nurses, social workers and specialists providing palliative and supportive care to these patients and survivors.